


The wings of our friendship, they make me feel at home

by Jazz_intown



Series: And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I love their dynamic, It's Actually Fluff, There are not enough Philza Technoblade fics, i can't believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_intown/pseuds/Jazz_intown
Summary: Friendship is a save haven in a raging storm.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	The wings of our friendship, they make me feel at home

Grey clouds hid the sky, sending snow down to the earth. It reached high; almost looking like secret castles or persons in the distance. The storm formed illusions. 

The iceland's winds were freezing and burning against Philza's skin as he climbed the stone stairs to Technoblade's house. His coat was warm and he clung to it, ducking his head in an attempt to escape the cold. Years ago he had been used to it, to the antarctic's cruel nothingness, but now he had to admit that he had gotten a little soft. Maybe he should spend more time out here. Not only to train his resistance, but also to get that feeling back, that feeling of friendship and loyalty and blood on his tongue. Things had been much easier in the days when he and Technoblade ruled the world, just them and the white, empty tundra. He often caught himself wishing to go back to it. 

_You sound like an old man._

Philza chuckled to himself and tugged his wings closer to his body. The wind didn't do them well; he would need to fix the scattered feathers as soon as he could sit down. He sighed. If he could just make them heal faster... ~~After that certain incident he hadn't been able to fly.~~

Philza knocked on the wooden door and was greeted with warmth when it was opened. Technoblade wore simple clothing, a little ripped from farming. His posture was as relaxed as he could be and features calm. A grin formed on his face when he saw who stood on his doorstep, genuinely happy. It was good to see him doing well. 

"Hello, Techno." 

"Hallo. Come in, must've been a long ride." 

Phil smiled and entered. Since his last visit Techno had sorted a few things, built new chest, he even had a little fireplace in which flames spoke of comfort and warmth. He shrugged of his coat and hung it over a chair before sitting down on it. Technoblade busied himself in his small kitchen. 

"You want tea?" 

"Yes, that'd be great." 

They didn't really speak much while the water was heated. The silence was comfortable and soft. The only noises were the cracking of wood and the wind howling around the walls; a quietness that both appreciated. Phil leaned back, enjoying the fire warming up his frozen bones. Techno stood with the back to him; something that spoke of complete trust. Phil watched him preparing herbs. He carried his sword at his belt, of course, but no armor. His hair was tied up loosely. His posture seemed not nearly as tense as a few months before, shoulders relaxed and hands calm. It was a truly pleasant sight. At least he seemed to recover from the past events. 

He turned turned around and handed Phil a warm mug, which he took gratefully. His fingers stopped feeling numb. Technoblade sat down on a chest. His gaze caught that of his friend; he raised an eyebrow. 

"Why're you looking like that?" 

Phil laughed and saw Techno's eyes glim with something he'd dare to call affection. "Nothin', mate, just noticed how good retirement seems to be for you. I'm glad." 

"Yeah", was the answer, light and warm, "Yeah, it really is. Just made a bee farm the other day, you wanna see it? I'll show it to you later." 

Phil chuckled and looked down at the tea. He liked coming here. Liked spending time with his old friend, the only friend that understood his yearning for simplicity in these times of chaos and cruel systems. 

"So... How've you been?" 

Techno's question came out of nowhere, slightly throwing Phil off. How should he answer...? He could lie and say everything was fine, but there was no need to. He trusted the man with his heart, trusted him more than he trusted everyone else, and he knew how difficult it was for Technoblade to show someone he actually cared. He wouldn't throw away that opportunity. 

"To be honest, I'm tired, I guess. Stuff's been... difficult lately. In L'Manburg, y'know." 

Techno nodded, understanding. His rage had faded away, the voices finally concentrating on other things than the betrayel of everyone a few weeks back. He had no problem talking about it anymore; it all just left a bitter taste on his tongue. 

"They exiled Tommy." 

The warrior blinked. "What? Why?" Out of all things, he hadn't expected _that._ "Wasn't he vice president?" 

Maybe he had spoken too soon. The rage _did_ come back. 

Phil clenched his jaw, taking a sip of his tea. His blue eyes were clouded with worry. "Yeah. But he... He messed up a few things, burned down George's house or some shit. Dream got angry and threatened Tubbo that there'd be another war again if he didn't exile him and so... He did." 

Technoblade stared down at his own mug. Something inside of him twisted, something familiar he didn't like. It made him angry seeing his friend upset; he had lost one son only a few weeks ago and now the other one was somewhere off in the wildness, thrown out by his own all but by blood brother. _That's what government does. It hurts everyone. It deserves to get destroyed. It should-_

As if he had heard his thoughts, Phil reached for his knee and patted it slightly. A calm smile lay on his face. "You don't need to worry, Techno. They're gonna fix their shit up 'nd come back together eventually. I'll be fine and you'll be as well." The blonde man leaned back again, glad to see his friend relax again and winced slightly as he accidentally moved his still healing wing. He had wanted to hide it, but of course Techno's eyes caught the movement. He frowned. 

"Do they still hurt?" 

Phil sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah... Yeah. They're healing but it's not easy to take care of 'em, y'know, 'cause I can't really reach them without... without breaking them even more. The..." He paused for a second, pushing away dark thoughts. "The explosion hurt the bone I think, so that's why they take so long." 

Technoblade nodded again, setting his mug aside and getting up. Before Phil could realize what he was doing he dragged another chair next to him. He laughed. Red eyes met his own with serious worry. 

"I could do it. Preen them, I mean. It would hurt you eventually if it wasn't done, I know." 

Phil smiled, not hiding how the gesture made his chest glow in warmth. He felt Techno's cool hand against his feathers, quietly noticing how soft they moved when they weren't holding a sword. 

"Go ahead." 

He leaned his head on his elbow, resting against the chair's back. Techno's fingers gently pulled away fallen out feathers and smoothed those scattered by the wind. It felt nice. Like a massage, almost. He found himself melting into the touch, sighing under the feeling of finally being relieved from the aching and itching that came with time. Phil sensed how careful his friend was, not touching the parts ragged by the force of the explosion he had shielded Wilbur from ~~only to kill him afterwards.~~ Those were just dead black feathers, having lost all shimmer, but still attached to the bone until the new ones would be large enough. That would probably take a few weeks more. Phil didn't know when he'd be able to fly again, maybe in two months... 

God, how he missed it. Missed the wind in his back and the coldness in his lungs and the freedom in his chest. He missed seeing everything from above. He missed having the opportunity to simply flee from somewhere if he felt trapped, which he did a lot recently. 

Techno's house might was the only place he didn't, actually. 

Phil pushed away the pessimistic thoughts and let himself relax, enjoying the sensation of his wings being smoothed out. He closed his eyes. Normally he wouldn't let anyone touch them, let alone sit behind his back where he couldn't see them. But this was Technoblade; his oldest friend, the only one he knew who would fight the world for him, _for you the world, Phil_ , and who he'd do the same for. They had gone through so much. They were equals, and that was something that Philza missed in others. They saw him as a father, as a hereo, as a grandfather, but never really as friend. They couldn't, because they didn't even know the whole lot of him. They knew nothing of his nickname, of his desire for chaos that faded a little with age but still was present as a restless burning in his blood, his needing to travel from place to place, never stopping. They only saw his soft side, and he was a bit tired of it. 

Technoblade though did see and did know and still didn't judge, because he was the same, and that was what both appreciated. 

Phil sighed and closed his eyes. His friend behind him hummed in a low voice, glad that the older man could relax a little. Techno himself had no stress in retirement next to the constant talking of the voices, even though now they were oddly quit, but Philza stayed in L'Manburg, which promised problems. He was under the constant pressure of trying to fix things that couldn't be fixed. The warrior had told him to come live in this small cottage, farmin' 'nd huntin', but Phil didn't want to leave his remaining family alone - for good reasons, as was showing. That's why Technoblade tried to do at least a few things that could make them both forget for one or two hours. If there was someone he cared about, it was Phil. 

"Y'know, I've been wondering", he said, "what do you think 'bout kidnapping a few zombie villagers and turning them back so I can use 'em as slaves?" 

Phil cackled; a sound that made Technoblade's heart feel lighter with something he would call peaceful happiness. He liked Phil's laugh. Chat did too. 

"Sounds like a fuckin' good idea, mate. Gotta hope they don't try to overthrow you though." 

Techno smiled and ran his palm over his friend's black feathers. In the firelight they shimmered slightly blue. Their softness felt pleasant against his palm, cool and yet twitching with every movement, _alive._ Chat liked Phil's wings as well. He fully understood why. 

"Nah. They won't be smart enough to do that. And I'm gonna teach 'em anarchy." 

Phil chuckled again, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Techno knew his eyes very well. Cold as ice in arguments, glowing when laughing at jokes, full of cruel fire in battle, soft when looking at his sons. Only a few weeks ago he had seen them so full of sadness, meeting his own with such defeated grief that he had almost shuddered. That day he had promised himself to never let that happen again. 

Now they were warm and grateful, tired. "Thank you, Techno. Really. I appreciate it, being able to come here and..." He gestured with his hand. "Gettin' away from all that shit for a while. I couldn't imagine a better friend." 

The warrior smirked and tried to hide the way the words made his heart glow in warm fondness. He looked up and rested a hand against those cool feathers. Phil's smile was genuine. Technoblade returned it with all the honesty he could give. 

"Like I said, Phil: for you the world." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff? I wrote fluff.  
> I absolutely love the friendship between Technoblade and Philza and as much as I like the concept of sbi, for me they're just old mates who went through a lot together (so basically the actual canon). I'm not really sure about my headcanon for Philza and Tommy since there hadn't been a clear statement yet wether he is his son or not, sooo... Anyways, thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
